Aunque duela
by JaNnYtA
Summary: Tras la muerte de Voldemort, sólo quedaba una persona en el mundo que podía doblegar la voluntad de Lucius Malfoy, porque la pequeña niña, ahora toda una señorita, a la que junto a su esposa habían criado como propia, hacía lo que quería con su adoptivo padre. Él creía estar preparado para satisfacer todos sus caprichos, menos ese… ¡por ningún motivo!.
1. 3 años

**Summary** : Tras la muerte de Voldemort, sólo quedaba una persona en el mundo que podía doblegar la voluntad de Lucius Malfoy, porque la pequeña niña, ahora toda una señorita, a la que junto a su esposa habían criado como propia, hacía lo que quería con su adoptivo padre. Él creía estar preparado para satisfacer todos sus caprichos, menos ese… ¡por ningún motivo!.

Los personajes y el mundo mágico no son míos… sólo juego y experimento con ellos.

 **Importante:** En esta historia Volvemort está realmente muerto. Sí murió ese 31 de octubre, por lo que lamentablemente la vida de Harry Potter no cambia.

 **3 años…**

− Papi, ¿puedo tener un poni?− preguntó la pequeña a su padre, mientras éste leía concentradamente el periódico.

− Sí, tesoro, lo quieras es tuyo− respondió Lucius, sonriendo a la pequeña niña que jugaba en la alfombra de su despacho.

− ¿Puede ser de color rosa?− volvió a preguntar la niña con ilusión.

La pregunta desconcertó a Lucius. ¿Un poni rosa?¿Era eso biológicamente posible? Hasta que vio de reojo cómo la pequeña levitaba sus juguetes, no cayó en la cuenta de que ellos eran brujos. Tal vez no era biológicamente posible tener un poni rosa, pero ¿mágicamente?

− Del color que quieras, princesa− contestó a su hija que lo miraba sonriente desde su lugar.

* * *

 **N/A**

Demasiado tiempo ha pasado desde que subí una nueva historia, pero revisando mis archivos y corrigiendo los capítulos ya escritos de las historias que tengo publicadas y necesitan actualizarse, encontré esto. Lo escribí en septiembre del 2013… saquen la cuenta del tiempo que esto ha estado escondido. Comencé a leerlo y no pude parar. Está escrito casi en su totalidad. Los capítulos serán cortos, aunque algunos más largos que otros sobre todo cuando los personajes sean mayores.

Por ahora no entraré en detalles sobre esta historia, los detalles los iré dando en cada nuevo capítulo, por ahora especulen sobre los protagonistas de esta nueva locura y comenten.

Espero que les guste!

Un abrazo! Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo que les dejaré tan pronto como note que vale la pena hacerlo. Todo depende de la recepción de este pequeño trozo.


	2. 5 años

**Summary** : Tras la muerte de Voldemort, sólo quedaba una persona en el mundo a la que Lucius Malfoy no podía negar nada; porque la pequeña niña, ahora toda una señorita, a la que junto a su esposa habían criado como a un verdadero hijo, hacía lo que quería con su adoptivo padre. Él creía estar preparado para satisfacer todos sus caprichos, menos ese… ¡por ningún motivo!.

Capítulo dedicado a **The darkness princess.** Gracias por comentar :D

 **5 años…**

− Papi, quiero ir a la escuela− informó la pequeña, como si nada, mientras tomaban el té.

− Cariño, no hay necesidad. Los magos y brujas se educan en casa. No van a la escuela− explicó con calma para hacer ver su punto a la pequeña niña.

− Pero yo quiero aprender− dijo ella, haciendo un puchero que quebró un poco la voluntad de su padre.

− Acá también podrás aprender, cielo. Tendrás a los mejores maestros, los mejores libros. Lo que quieras.

− Yo quiero ir a la escuela− repitió ella, acrecentando su puchero y añadiendo pequeñas lágrimas a su teatro−. Quiero jugar con otros niños y quiero aprenderlo todo.

Una gota de orgullo llenó el pecho de Lucius. Su pequeña siempre se había mostrado ávida de conocimiento, preguntando siempre todo y pidiendo tempranamente que le enseñaran a leer y a partir de entonces era común verla siempre con un libro entre sus manos, tal como ocurría en aquel momento.

− Puedes jugar con Draco, o con Pansy− agregó él, a lo que ella arrugó su nariz.

− Draco es mi hermano− dijo ella, explicando algo obvio que supuestamente indicaba que no podían jugar juntos− y Pansy me tira el pelo. Ella no me gusta.

− ¿Ella hace qué?− preguntó Lucius enojado− ¡Draco, te he dicho que cuides de tu hermana! ¿Por qué has dejado que esa jovencita abuse de Hermione?

− Sí la cuido, padre. Pansy ya no viene más a la casa, porque la amenacé con darle de comer lombrices si vuelve a molestar a mi hermana.

Lucius sonrió ante la inocencia de sus hijos. Miró de reojo a su familia y su sonrisa se hizo aún más grande. Su esposa le sonrió de vuelta y luego desvió la mirada a Hermione, quien seguía observando con determinación, y su infalible puchero, a su padre que suspiró derrotado.

− Está bien, hija, irás a la escuela. ¿Tú también quieres ir, Draco?− preguntó a su hijo que asintió efusivamente. Lucius volvió a suspirar− Bien, tendré que averiguar por buenos colegios.

Narcissa le alcanzó unos pergaminos que él no había notado antes y al leerlos una involuntaria sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

− ¿Ves, mami? Te dije que él diría que sí− Hermione saltaba, feliz, por todo el salón.

* * *

 **N/A:**

Han pasado un par de años desde el último vistazo a la familia Malfoy y ya saben la identidad de la pequeña… ¿les ha sorprendido? Pues yo creo que aquellos que han seguido mis historias ya se lo esperaban, ¿o no?  
Muchas gracias a todos quienes se tomaron el tiempo de leer y agregar a favoritos y/o alertas, pero porfa… cuéntenme qué les está pareciendo esta locura. Estaré esperando sus comentarios.

Un abrazo!

Ale.


End file.
